The world is being turn upside down
by Victorie Evans
Summary: A Kakashi/oc Deidara/oc and Gaara/oc. 3 girls fall into the Naruto world, but have they been there before? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Only the OCs belong to yours truly. If did own this, Sakura would not be a bitch, Sasuke would be dead, Naruto would be a tad bit quieter, Kakashi would show his real face every now and then, Haku would be a girl, Deidara would be a girl, and I would somehow write these characters in here to bring a little romance. But hey, that's what fanfiction is for, right?

Sorry for being lazy. I had to write this, I will try get to the other stories over the next few weeks, but no promises. I LOVE YOU GUYS! And please review, I love any kind, even flames and mushy stuff and that crap. But I haven't been getting reviews, which makes me write slower. **SO NO REVIEW, NO STORIES**. Deal? Deal.

I sat on my bed, looking over one of my many Naruto mangas. I yawned and looked at the time. It was well past midnight.

Suddenly, my phone starts buzzing on my full-set bed, Ren had just called. I sighed and picked up my phone, knowing she was probably screaming over that new Seether album (AN: you did) that just came out to stores. "Suicide hotline, please hold." I answered, making Ren laugh.

"Hey Kimiko, guess what? I got that new Seether album!" She screamed in my ear.

"Hooray… I don't really care." I reply, too tired to care what I was saying. "Well I don't care if you don't care, because I'm at the door."

As soon as she said this, I heard the front door open to the apartment I shared with her and our other friend, Mari, who was being reason able, and was asleep on the bed next to me. "Get in bed and go to sleep!" I screamed- whispered at the entering Ren, before turning the lamp next to me off. "Why is the light off?" Ren asked, after a loud thump, which was most likely her.

"Because the magical unicorn just stole our light bulb, what do you think?" I said sarcastically.

"You don't have to be mean about it." I heard her grumble about it. She quickly found her pajamas, and slipped into the bathroom. I heard thunder rolling outside suddenly. "A storm's coming. Don't take a quick shower unless you want to die." I said sweetly. (Sarcasm) "Way to be a downer, Kimi." Ren said through the door before I heard her turn on the water. I turned the lamp back on, searching for my retainer case, which is probably in the bathroom. Damn. I need my retainer. I walk out to the kitchen, mumbling on about my retainer, and get a glass cup and fill it with it with water.

The truth is I don't need my retainer, I just got used to sleeping with it for two years, so I kept it. I walked back to the small room I shared with my best friends. After gulping half of my water down I sat back on my bed, which was placed between two other twins sized beds.

The water turned off and I got back up, knowing Ren would be out in ten seconds flat. As soon as I thought that, she was opening the door, letting out the steam. I ran into the bathroom and retrieved my retainer case, and slipped out of the bathroom. Yes, that's right. I slipped out. "Waaah!" I screamed, falling on my butt, right by the door. "Ren! I'm gonna kill you!" I screeched, not caring if I woke anyone up. I picked myself up and threw the towel she left on the floor at her. I slid my retainer in, jumped in bed, and turned out the lamp, only to see lightning slash through the usually calm night sky.

I had an odd feeling about what was going to happen tonight. The thunder boomed, and I fell to blackness.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

I woke to someone shaking me. "Hey wake up." A familiar, but unrecognizable said to me. "Go 'way… I'm sleeping…" I mumble, sleep laced into my words. "Kakashi-sensei, she's responded," The male voice said. Wait, What? Kakashi- sensei is from-

"Well get her up," said "Kakashi-sensei" to the guy helping me. "Sai, help her other friend, I got this one, Naruto, if she won't respond again, just pick her up." Whoa, no is touching me, I thought.

I quickly opened my eyes, and jumped to my feet. "No one is touching me, you understand?" I asked authority evident in my tone. The guy helping me put his hands up, like he was surrendering. He was wearing a black and orange jumpsuit, a black headband with the Leaf symbol on it was holding his blonde spikes out of his eyes.

My eyes grew as big as plates. In front of me was Naruto, the most contradictory ninja. Ever. "Naruto…" I whispered, so he wouldn't hear me. He heard me anyways. His head whipped in my direction, as did Sai's and Kakashi's. "How do you know my name?" Naruto asked. I pondered for a minute, and then remembered they all said each other's names. "Kakashi said your name and Sai's too, if you were wondering. And I thought you were a group of ninjas," I explained, adding what I do best at the end, sarcasm. The silver- haired man, who had what looked like Ren in his arms, stepped up and said, "You're very observant. Are you not a ninja?"

"I am positive I am not a ninja, none of us are." I said gesturing to Ren and Mari, who I just noticed in Sai's arms. "Will you take us back to Konoha with you guys? We have no place to go." I begged. They exchanged glances before nodding. "Let's go, it's not too far from here," Kakashi says, taking Ren and running. Sai quickly runs with Mari, and Naruto slings me onto his back, without warning, and takes off with me screaming at him to put me down the whole way.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I totally don't own Naruto. If I did, Sasuke would not look like a chicken ass, which is exactly what he looks like. By the way, I have discovered Sweeney Todd fanfictions. That is the only excuse I have for not updating.

Chapter 2

As I was being carried, against my will I must add, Naruto tries to start a conversation.

"So, I forgot your name."

"I never gave it, baka." I reply, hating this trip more and more. "Oh. Well, are you gonna tell me your name?"

"Like hell, I am." I scoffed, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Well now I think I'll call you …Ai," Naruto smiles. I turned and glared at the orange clad ninja.

"I am not some dog you can just name. Why did you even choose a name that means love, anyways?"

"Well, I just thought it was pretty," he answers, probably trying to get my real name out. I rolled my eyes.

"You're still not going to get my real name out until we get to Tsunade." I retort. He growls, and starts pushing himself harder, passing both of his teammates. We quickly reached the gates to Konoha. Naruto drops me, and I stubbornly sit on the ground.

"We need to get to granny Tsunade." Naruto whines, grabbing my arm and trying to get me up from the ground. He manages to pull me up, only for me to lose my balance and fall back to the ground, which was very comfortable, mind you.

"Stop trying to get me to stand, teme!" I screech, trying to get the blonde ninja off of my arm and out of my personal bubble. By this time Kakashi and Sai had arrived with Ren and Mari. My screaming had attracted a few wandering eyes from citizens. I finally thrashed Naruto off of my arm.

Once he was off I jumped up and kicked him in the groin. "No one gets in my bubble!" I yell, running behind Kakashi, the closest to us. Sai walks over to the orange-clad ninja, and pulled him up. I could see tears running down his face. Kakashi slowly stepped away from me. I walked over to where the boys put Ren and Mari. I bent down to their height, then wacked them in the head.

"Wake up you idiots! The cops are at the door with a warrant and a claim of murder!" I yelled, hoping that would wake them up. It worked on Ren.

"I didn't kill Puddle!" She screeches, sitting up abruptly. She looks around, and then sees Kakashi. Shit.

"Kakashi! Run, bitch, run!" I yell at him, hoping he would take my advice. He takes a glance at Ren's face, and ran as fast as his could take him. Ren was only faster than him, which was a complete shock to me, for I had never seen her do any exercise, like at all.

Ren had quickly tackled him to the ground. I shook my head and turned back to Mari, pondering on how I would wake her up.

"Naruto, do something useful and wake her up." I said, pointing my friend. I knew the consequences of waking her up. I really didn't care if the fair- haired boy died, he violated my bubble.

Naruto crept up to Mari, uncharacteristically silent, for once. He then screamed bloody murder in Mari's left ear, jolting her awake. Mari quickly put Naruto into a chokehold, and once again, his groin met a foot. He fell unceremoniously to the ground, holding his crotch, groaning in pain.

"Mari! Put the baka ninja down!" I yell at her. She doesn't listen. I sigh and yell, "Deidara, to your left!" She quickly drops Naruto and looks over to where I said.

"Liar!" She yells.

"You know it!" I giggle. We suddenly hear screams, and look over to our… special fangirl, Ren, who had a struggling Kakashi under her. Mari and I laughed until we had stitches in our sides.

"Naruto, are you able to walk us to the hokage, or are we stuck with Sai?" I ask, giggling from the site in front of us.

"I can walk, believe it!" he yells.

"I will as soon as you start taking us there. Ren, we need to go, leave Kakashi for another day." Mari yells. She's the only brave one to try to stop Ren in her fangirl mode. Ren is up and quickly following us, but not before she winks at the jounin, scaring him further.

We quickly run down the streets, following Naruto through the city. We were almost to the tower when I ran into someone. And that certain someone was Gaara of the Sand, Kazekage.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I looked up from my spot on the ground to find sea-foam green eyes looking down at me. "Gaara! How's it going?" Naruto practically screamed at him. I didn't move from my spot, just stared up at the handsome man in front of me.

"I'm fine, Naruto," He answered in his gruff voice. I blushed slightly at hearing his voice. I pulled myself up, finally breaking the connection between the two of us, something I never experienced. "Who are they?" Temari, who was behind Gaara and next to Kankuro, asked.

"Well this is Ren, Mari and… I call her Ai, but hat's not her name," Naruto says, pointing to each of us. When they got to me they gave me weird looks.

"Why won't you tell Naruto your name?" Kankuro asked.

"Because he never asked me _properly_," I answered, emphasizing the last word.

"May I ask, what is your name?" Gaara finally asked the unanswered question. I look at him and smile devilishly.

"Kimiko, pleased to meet you Kazekage."

I saw many jaws drop, scaring Ren, Mari, and myself. "You mean the three who went missing sixteen years ago," A voice from behind us said. I whipped around to find Iruka behind me. "What do you mean?" Ren asked.

"Sixteen years ago two two-year old girls and a newborn were taken from their homes in the middle of the night. No one knew where the girls went. A few months later, the Kyuubi attacked and killing two of the three families of the girls." Iruka told us. "Well at least the parents, because one of the girls had a brother, born on the day of the attack." (AN: foreshadowing!)

"So you think we're the missing girls." I told him. Iruka merely nods.

"Can you get us tested to see if we really are the girls that were missing?" Mari asks.

We suddenly find needles collecting our blood for testing, at the hospital. We waited for what seemed forever when Sakura came in.

"We have confirmed that you three are the missing girls. Ren, you are Ren Uzumaki. Mari, you are, surprisingly, from the Uchiha clan. It looks like you're related to the hokage, Kimiko."

"What?"


End file.
